LUCKY HUNTAO
by Kimmy Panda
Summary: Membuat ku selalu merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan Namja manis, cengeng dan manja ini pada ku. Tidak ada keberuntungan yang lebih dari ini, apakah ini keberuntungan atau takdir ? kurasa dua-duanya.


**LUCKY**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Huang Zi Tao! Uke X Oh Sehun! Seme**

 **BL, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, AU, Typos**

 _Membuat ku selalu merasa bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikan Namja manis, cengeng dan manja ini pada ku. Tidak ada keberuntungan yang lebih dari ini, apakah ini keberuntungan atau takdir ? kurasa dua-duanya._

All Sehun POV

Wajah lembut dan halus yang selalu terawat, bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki kulit selembut ini ?  
kecantikan yang terpancar secara alami tanpa make up atau riasan apapun, aura yang keluar dengan sendirinya membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. Bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila dengan namja ini ?

Namja yang selalu menemani hari-hariku, namja yang selalu menyiapkan segala keperluanku, namja yang selalu memarahiku saat aku melakukan kesalahan, namja yang selalu menenangkanku saat reaksi emosi ku tinggi, namja yang selalu menjadi alasan ku untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk selalu menjaganya untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia untuk selalu membuatnya menjadi namja yang beruntung karena memilikiku untuk selalu membuatnya merasakan betapa bahagianya diriku karena bisa memilikinya.

Namja ini sedang tidur di sofa ruang kerjaku di kantor, dia tidur dengan nyaman disini dia menemani ku untuk bekerja hari ini padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal dirumah tapi dia selalu beralasan kalau dia merasa bosan dan datang menyusulku padahal di kantor dia tidak akan melakukan apapun dia hanya duduk dan menungguku, bukankah itu juga sama membosankan ?

Dia-namja ini hanya akan duduk dan melihat apa yang kulakukan sesekali dia akan bermain games di ponsel saat merasa bosan dan kemudian akan kembali memperhatikanku itu adalah rutinitas kesehariannya, saat aku tidak memberi respon apapun dia akan memanggil nama ku dengan manja dan saat aku tetap tidak menangggapi dia akan marah dan membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat imut dia akan mendekat padaku dan mulai menggangguku dia akan memainkan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja atau memindahkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruanganku, saat aku tetap tidak menanggapinya dia akan menggoyangkan lenganku dan menarik-narik bajuku

Ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya melakukan hal itu, dia akan terus menarik baju ku sampai aku memberi respon. Aku sangat suka menggodanya entahlah mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobby tersendiri bagi ku, kadang aku hanya akan bergumam untuk menjawabnya ia akan semakin menggoyangkan lenganku saat aku bersikap dingin. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia akan duduk di pangkuanku dan menatap mataku lalu berkata "lihatlah aku Hun!"

Aku akan tetap diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, biasanya namja ini akan mencium bibir ku sekilas atau hanya memelukku. Aku tau dia adalah tipe orang yang suka mendapatkan perhatian, dia tidak suka di acuhkan.

Itulah rutinitas keseharianku kalau dia datang ke kantor, hampir setiap hari dia datang ke kantor tapi kadang dia hanya akan membawa makan siangku dan kemudian pulang kadang dia akan menunggu seharian disini dan tertidur seperti sekarang ini.

"enggh.." namja ini merenggangkan badan dan otot-ototnya

"sudah bangun Nyonya Oh ?"

"apa aku tertidur ? jam berapa sekarang ? apa ini sudah jam pulang kantor ?" ia mulai bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"sekarang pukul 16.30, dan harusnya kita sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu"

"haah aku terlalu lama tertidur ya hun ? maaf, ayo kita pulang!" ia segera membereskan barangnya dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas nya.

"baiklah, ayo pulang!" aku segera menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan keluar untuk segera pulang, masih ada beberapa pegawai yang lembur dan belum pulang. Mereka tersenyum dan menyapa kami dan menunduk sopan padaku dan namja disebelahku

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang manis atau sok pura-pura manis dengan ikut membalas senyum mereka, tapi namja di sebelahku ini dia akan tersenyum manis pada semua orang dia bukannya bersifat sok baik tetapi memang itulah kebiasaannya, mengumbar senyu manis nya pada orang-orang yang kami temui, jujur saja aku sangat tidak suka dengan itu.

"sehun tersenyumlah saat ada orang yang tersenyum padamu, jangan lihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu!" dia memukul lenganku

"lalu apakah aku harus selalu tebar senyum dengan orang lain sepertimu ? aku bukan orang murahan seperti itu!"

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? membalas senyum bukan berarti murahan hun, dan apakah aku terlihat murahan dimata mu ?" ia melepaskan gandengan tanganku dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Oh tidak! Apa yang sudah ku katakan tadi, aku memang bodoh bisa bisanya aku mengatakan hal itu padanya , sungguh aku tak bermaksud apapun tiba-tiba kata itu meluncur sendiri dari mulut sialan ini. dan sekarang dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ku, hidup ku terancam sekarang

"hey! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi" aku mengejar dan memegang tangannya menatapnya dengan lembut, dan kau lihat ? sebentar lagi benda itu akan jatuh menetes

"maaf aku keterlaluan"langsung ku tarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, aku dapat merasakan getaran tubuhnya saat ini.

"hiks.. apakah tersenyum itu sulit hun ? dan apakah tersenyum itu juga salah ?"

"tidak, maaf aku akan merubah sikapku. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal tadi padamu" ia mulai berontak dalam pelukanku dengan tidak rela aku melepas kan tubuhnya

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan hun, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan istrimu murahan ?!" dia berlari meninggalkanku

Sial! Aku segera menyusulnya dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil sebelum dia menghadang taksi. Aku tidak tau harus apa sekarang mungkin benar aku keterlaluan, saat perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan aku benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang bahkan dia tidak mau melihatku dia terus melihat kearah luar jendela. Aku benar-benar manusia paling bodoh.

Saat sampai dirumah dia langsung masuk dan naik menuju kamar kami yang ada di lantai dua, aku menyusulnya dan dapat kulihat sekarang dia sedang tidur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, aku mendekatinya dan membelai lembut tubuh itu

"pergilah aku benci padamu!" aku tau dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu  
"kau tau kan zi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu"

Tak ada respon, kurasa ia memang butuh waktu. Aku mengambil handuk dan berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di bawah mungkin mandi juga akan mendinginkan pikiranku.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrobe dan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutku dan masuk menuju kamar untuk mengambil pakaian, sosok itu saat ini sedang berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya ia melihat kearahku sekilas dan langsung menutup tubuhnya lagi, sabar Oh Sehun.

"zi apa kau tidak lapar ? kau ingin aku memesan makanan untuk makan malam kita ?" kataku sambil mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari pakaian.

Dan apa yang ku dapatkan ? nothing! Namja ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!

Aku lansung berjalan menuju ranjang dan menarik selimut yang menutup tubuhnya, ia Nampak terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan

"apa mau mu!" dia berteriak

"apa mau ku huh ? bagaimana kalau aku menginginkanmu ?" aku menyeringai tentu saja

"jangan macam-macam Oh!" matanya mulai memancarkan ketakutan

"kau membuatku habis kesabaran zi" ku pegang bahu nya dan menariknya langsung ku lumat bibir indah itu, ia meronta ingin di lepaskan dan tak mebalas ciumanku sama sekali, aku tetap melumat bibir itu dengan buas aku ingin melampiaskan rasa kesal ku. Ia memukul mukul dadaku aku segera melepaskannya saat kurasa di benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas.

"aku membencimu hun! Hiks.. aku membencimu" menangis dan memukul ku dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya, aku diam membiarkan dia memukulku dan saat ia sudah lelah dan lemas aku memeluknya dengan erat, sunggguh melihatnya seperti ini membuatku terluka

Aku tau aku adalah manusia paling egois di dunia ini, tidak akan ada yang bertahan dengan ku karena sifat ku ini, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat ini. seberapa pun egoisnya diriku aku tak kan pernah membuatnya terluka karena sifat ku ini. melihatnya menangis karena ku itu membuatku sangat terluka

"maaf" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuknya saat ini

Dia tetap menangis dan memukul dada ku dengan pelan mungkin tenaganya sudah habis, kupegang kedua tangannya dan menciumi kedua tangan itu bergantian sungguh dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku aku benar-benar takut kehilangannya dia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Kuhapus air mata yang ada di pipi gembilnya, menciumi pipi kanannya dan beralih kepipi kirinya kukecup kedua matanya secara bergantian

"aku mencintaimu" aku memeluknya erat, sudah tidak terdengar lagi isak tangisnya tubuhnya sedikit relaks sekarang

"aku tau itu" ia menjawabnya sangat pelan

"hey harusnya kau menjawab 'aku juga mencintaimu oh sehun' seperti itu" ku tarik sedikit hidungnya

"aku tidak mau mecintai namja jelek sepertimu!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku

"kurang tampan apa suamimu ini zi ? apakah ada namja yang lebih tampan dari ku ?"

"tentu saja ada! Kalau aku tidak menikah denganmu mungkin sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan namja yang jaaauhh lebih tampan dari mu"

"siapa memang ?" aku lebih mengeratkan peganganku pada pinggangnya menariknya lebih dekat denganku

"kim woo bin mungkin…atau kim soo hyun ahh aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan mereka"dia meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya dan melihat ke atas, kurasa ia sedang membayangkan wajah kedua actor yang baru ia sebutkan itu

"jangan berhayal terlalu tinggi!" ku dorong kepalanya dengan jari telunjukku

"itu benar-benar akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menikahiku!" orang ini mulai mempoutkan bibirnya

"memang mereka mau dengan mu ?"

"hyak! Oh sehun! " ia memukulku dengan brutal, kepala, lengan, punggung, paha semua rata dengan bekas tangannya "tentu saja mereka mau! Hah bodoh kurang ajar! Memangnya aku jelek?! Arr kurang ajar kau oh!" dia terus memukuliku dan mengucapkan sumpah nya padaku

Pukulan itu berhenti dan dia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, mungkin ia kelelahan sekarang

"sebenarnya istri macam apa kau ? kau sudah menikah dan memiliki suami dan bisa-bisanya kau membayangkan orang lain yang akan menikahimu!" aku kembali mendorong kepalanya dengan telunjukku

"apa salahnya memang ?"

"tentu saja salah nyonya oh, kau hanya boleh membayangkan ku dan selalu hanya aku, tidak boleh ada namja lain yang ada di fikiranmu, apalagi ada nama namja yang sampai keluar dari mulutmu itu benar-benar menyakitiku" kutarik namja didepanku ini untuk berbaring disampingku, kudekap namja ini di pelukkan ku

"dasar egois!"

"egois adalah sifat dasarku zi"

"dasar muka datar!"

"aku tidak punya wajah lain selain ini"

"dasar posesif!"

"tentu saja, posesif saja kau masih memikirkan namja lain apalagi kalu tidak posesif ?"

"bagaimana kalau aku memikirkan baba?"

"itu tak masalah"

"kau bilang aku tidak boleh memikirkan namja selain dirimu"

"hey kalau baba itu pengecualian"

"bagaimana dengan Yixing ge ?"

"dia kan gege mu, itu tak masalah"

"bagaimana dengan chanyeol, kau taukan ? sii sexy park chanyeol itu, dia sunbaeku dulu ah aku lupa dia juga mantan pacarku, sampai sekarang aku masih sering memikirkannya kau tau hun dia..."

"berhenti atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu zi ?!" kepalaku mulai panas saat ia mulai membahas namja lain

"dia orang yang sangat baik dan tampan tentu saja aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ia adalah orang yang mempunyai kepribadian yang baik….."

"aku bilang berhenti zi!"

"dia memiliki senyum yang menawan dia juga suka membuat lelucon….."

"OH ZI TAO!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak, aku benar-benar muak mendengar mulutnya menyebut nama orang lain selain nama ku

Ia mulai tertawa, bahkan tubuhnya mulai berguncang karena tawanya sendiri "kekekekkeke kau lucu hun, sangat lucu kekekkkk.."

"apa yang kau tertawakan huh ?"

"apa kau cemburu ? ahh manisnya suamiku ini, ternyata menggodamu sangat menyenangkan" ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada ku dan menyentuh pipiku dan tersenyum lembut

"walaupun aku memikirkan orang lain tapi percayalah aku hanya akan tetap mencintaimu, hanya kau sehun" ia masih tersenyum lembut dan menatapku, tak terpancar kebohongan dimatanya ia benar-benar tulus

Kutarik tengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, menutup mata dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara kita saat kurasa sudah dekat ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan terkekeh pelan

"ada apa ?" tanyaku bingung

Tak ada jawaban, ia bangkit dari pelukanku dan duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku

"aku lapar hun, ayo kita keluar!"

"setidaknya beri aku satu kecupan untuk tenaga"

"huh ? tenaga apanya dasar mesum, ayo cepat ganti bajumu"

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju lemari pakaian sebelum namja ganas itu memukulku lagi

"aku harus pakai apa untuk makan malam special kita ?" tanyaku bingung memilih baju

"special apanya, kita hanya akan makan diluar itu saja hun! Restoran sederhana saja jangan yang mahal"

"kenapa ? kau takut uang kita habis? Sayang kita tidak semiskin itu"

"aku ingin suasana yang sederhana dan romantis hun"

"baiklah kurasa aku tau tempat yang bagus" baju sudah kudapat dan kurasa baju ini pas tak terlalu formal, aku melepas bathrobe yang kupakai dan memakai celana dalam

"sehun ! pakailah di kamar mandi!" aku berbalik dan menemui namja panda itu masih duduk di ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"memangnya kenapa ? ini kan juga kamarku!" aku mulai menyeringai dan melanjutkan memakai celana ku

"kau tidak sopan! Aku masih ada disini!"

"kau sudah melihatnya ratusan kali zi" aku melangkah mendekat dan menarik tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam itu

"kau mesum!"

"dan tampan " ku kecup pipinya yang merona merah itu

"cepat pakai bajumu aku sangat lapar!" ia turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restaurant yang sederhana dan romantis seperti keinginan namja di sebelahku ini, tak perlu waktu lama kami sampai. Memang benar suasananya sangat romantis terdapat bunga-bunga disekelilingnya, lilin dan lampu yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu terang.

Cukup ramai kurasa, aku bisa menemui pegawai-pegawai kantor ku yang sedang makan malam disini juga, mereka melempar senyum dan menyapa ku, aku juga ikut melempar senyum pada mereka entah kenapa bibirku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Kami duduk di bagian agak ujung, dan memesan makanan yang hampir semua di pesan oleh namja di depanku ini dan hampir semua makanannya adalah makanan manis, tak masalah asal namja ini senang aku juga akan senang tentu saja

"hun kau sedikit berubah, aku menyukainya" ia terlihat senang dan tersenyum manis padaku

"berubah ? apanya ?"

"kau sadar ? kau tadi membalas senyum pegawaimu itu, aku sangat senang melihatnya, akhirnya kau tersenyum pada orang lain. Pasti mereka sangat bahagia karena kau membalas senyum mereka, setidaknya mereka merasa kalau kau juga menghargai mereka"

"kau senang hanya karena aku membalas senyum orang lain ?" aku bingung sekarang

"tentu saja, setidaknya kau bukan sehun yang dingin lagi sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hun"

"aku lebih mencintaimu zi "

Namja ini terlihat sangat senang dan senyum terus saja terpancar dari wajah manis nya melihatnya yang selalu tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum juga, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk namja ini, namja yang kunikahi 2 tahun lalu, namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau sekarang sedah berubah menjadi Oh Zi Tao, namja yang sedikit demi sedikit merubahku menjadi orang yang lebih baik, membuang kebiasaan buruk ku dan mengganti dengan kebiasaan yang lebih baik dan menyehatkan tentunya.

Sejak mengenalnya aku memang banyak berubah, Tao atau Zitao ini mengajarkan ku banyak hal . aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya, ia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. aku tidak akan melepaskannya, apapun akan ku lakukan untuknya. Aku sangat mencintai istriku ini

 **TBC/END**

Fyuh *lap kringet* gimana ?! jelek yah ?

Maaf kalau kurang gimana-gimana, rencana mau bikin Twoshoot sih, jadi pada mau minta lanjut apa sampe sini doang nih ?

Ok ripiu yak! Jaaaa~

Please don't jugde Uri Tao

We love you Tao


End file.
